Vincent-God of hate
Summary he is the god of hate hellbent on seeking revenge on his freind who betrayed him and has no objection to punishing whatever is in his way. Story vincent marvello was one of the first beings in existance on the prime earth and gained his status as a god when he was the being ever to fell rage after he was betrayed y his best freind for the status of a god. eventually he killed him and used the rage from his soul to boost his own power and scatterd him self all throught out existance and he feed soff the rages of others in that universe increasing his own power. his oal now is too find all traces of the onewho betrayed him and eradicate them. Personality usually very unhappy and annoyed but can be sly. he is very prone to bursts of rage when under pain or when he is just genrally annoyed which doubles all of his stats. he also has no prblem with killing and will kill anyone who he sees as a threat or in his way. Appearance (Not needed if you have a picture) he has messy spiky black hair which stands upright, he tends to wear either a hoodie or long black trench coat with a golden emblem of a upside down purple or black heart just below his neck. he wears black long trousers and he wears a pair of simple black shoes. Powers and Stats Tier:'''6-c: island level (with no additional rage) (minimum he CAN have infinate power if he has infinate rage to feed off of) '''Name: Vincent Marvello Origin: OC Gender: male Age: 10000000+ Classification: God Powers and Abilities: Flight, rage siphion,super strength, enhanced awareness and lots of knowlage Attack Potency: island level (minimum) Speed: massively FTL (doged one of lv 20 frisks and was able to attack them before they chould reset) Lifting Strength: ? Striking Strength: class EJ (minimum) (akuma fight) Durability: Universe level (took a hit from genocide frisk at level 20.) Stamina: 5 hours (minimum) (once fought parasites for 5 hours straight in the void) Range:'''anywhere on the planet he is on (can make some ones own hate attack them) '''Standard Equipment: himself Intelligence: high (was able to out smart gaster in thier battle) Weaknesses: with no hate he is significantly weaker. 'Notable Attacks/Techniques:'able to turn into a liquid form which is significantly faster and can allow him to seap through cracks or enter bodies to corrupt and kill them this can also be used as a sheild or an attack. als he can make a someone`s hate attck them selves form anywere on the planet by locating their soul. Feats *(Feat #1: was able to defeat and kill lv 20 frisk doging and taking one hit from them and being fast enough to absorb and corrupt their soul before they chould reset.) *(Feat #2 was able to smash an island in a battle against akuma when he travelled to an altenate street fighter universe) *(Feat #3 Defeted gaster even though he was in the void by using the hate in his heart to attack him and he was also a ble to out smart gaster knowing that he can`t physicaly hit him and trick ghaster into beliving that there was no way by mimiking his attack missing ghaster. ) *(Feat #4 he once fought off a horde of parasites feeding off fear for 5 hours straight in the void. ) Category:Original Character Category:Tier 6 Category:God/Godlike Category:Humanoid